Fly Away Home
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: A cute, fluffy Jate story. Idea came to me several years ago. This story is FLUFFY. Litteraly!


Kate pushed her way through all the vegetation of the island. She was sweating, covered in dirt and her hair was greasy. She wanted nothing more than to take a long, refreshing shower. Unfortunately for her no shower had be created or found on the island and there was certainly no chance of indoor plumbing anytime soon. She had a long day before; the stress of Jack being buried under all those rocks had terrified her and pushed her to her emotional limits. One part of her wanted to be at the beach or the caves, helping Jack with his day to day tasks, making sure he didn't stress himself out or hurt his fragile arm any further but Kate didn't want Jack to see her like she was. She was tired and worn out, and not mention, stinky. Normally, she wouldn't let things like that get to her and drive her wild around men, she preferred for men to think of her as down to earth, relaxed, but Jack made her different. Jack was more different from any man on the island, more different than any man Kate had known, or will know. Maybe more different than any many in the world. He fascinated Kate to no end. Not just with his sculpted body and beautiful face, but with his sweet way of flirting with her, and letting her know he cares about her with more than smirking at her or slapping her ass or calling her pet names that made her uncomfortable. He was so delicate with her, like he would break her, but she knew in her heart of hearts he was a passionate man, full of fire and lust, just as he was full of love and affection. He cared so much about everyone around him, even her. It made her weak in the knees. He was _different_. Maybe that's why talking to Sawyer so easy, it was so comfortable and just there. They had things in common, they had an understanding, and chemistry, sure, there was no denying a flicker of something their between them. But Sawyer was easy, and not just sexually easy, but he was the easy route of love. The route Kate had always taken in life, go for the man she cared about least, the one that would hurt less if he broke her heart. But it was like Jack said, they had all died, they were all reborn, and Kate thought maybe she should take the road less walked on, and seek out Jack. But how? When? Where? That was really nagging at her worn out mind. The trees were thinning, and she pushed a branch away and there, there it was. The crystal clear blue pool of water Kate had stumbled upon the day they had crashed, before she had stumbled upon a man, kneeling in the sand with a hole in his back, asking her to sew him up, and forcing his way into her heart and head.

Kate set down her bag, and took a glance around her. "Anyone there?" She called. No answer. She sighed nervously and pulled her top off, then removed her bra, pants and panties and slipped quickly into the water. It wasn't too cold, nor to hot, but just about right. She treaded water nervously at first, being this uncomfortable out in the jungle, naked. What if someone walked in on her? Her body was visible through the water. And what if it was a stranger? Or a polar bear? Or that thing? There would be no time to put her clothing on. She would have no choice but to run back to the beach naked. Or to the caves. One of the two, both equally humiliating. She dunked her head underwater and swam around, examining the bottom of the pond. Her head broke the surface, right near the shore and her eyes caught something. It was round, a small circle near the edge of the water, it was made out of sticks and leaves and mud and all sorts of things. It was nest, Kate's brain told her. Inside of it were six white eggs. Kate swam closer and was surprised to see two of the eggs had cracks in them, and a beak was peeking out of one! Kate gasped and frantically looked around. She could see no other birds in the area. She pulled herself out of the water to watch the eggs but quickly remembered her own nudity and ran to get dressed. Once dressed she began to watch the eggs carefully, waiting for a mother or father to return and squawk and flap at her, protecting their babies, but none did. A few hours passed and all the eggs had cracks in them and little angry cheeps could be heard from them. After an hour or so Kate got up to stretch her legs and walked around the clearing, hoping to spot a new nest or some other time of strange wildlife, but hopefully nothing dangerous. She didn't need to find a baby polar bear, cute as it may be, the mother would be less adorable, especially if it ate Kate. She didn't not find a new little nest but she unfortunately found a mother duck, laying dead in the grass. Kate was found this very sad, that the babies were going to be born with no mother. She figured once the mother had passed away, the father had probably left the babies to die. Kate figured it was miracle they were still alive.

Kate suddenly had an idea, she got down on her hands and knees and began to dig through the grass, digging up bugs for the little ducklings, the little mallard ducks, apparently for when they are born. She walked back over the nest and was very pleased to see one of the ducklings head popping up through the egg. It looked at her and gave a chirp. The little duck pushed through its shell, as Kate watched fascinated and felt her heart melting. The little duckling was so precious and small, Kate loved him...or her. It was almost completely brown, save for the little yellow patches on the body and cheeks. It was finally free of the shell and chirped happily at Kate who proceeded to drop the tiny bugs into the little beak which was waiting open for her.

After a few more hours almost all of the ducks were done pushing their way through the shells, all were chirping happily and exploring the shore, but keeping close to Kate. There was only one more duckling left, who was struggling to get out. Kate was so tempted to help the little baby but didn't. She remembered a little bit about animals from elementary school and helping the ducklings meant they were not strong enough to survive. Finally, the little bird broke free and gave a long chirp of celebration and looked at Kate. Kate could see it was easily the smallest of its siblings. She fed it until it stopped chirping at her. Suddenly Kate looked away from the ducks and up at the sky, the sun was setting. Kate groaned. She had told Hurley that she would be back in a few hours, maybe no more than five. She had been out for here about eight. She could only imagine the panic attack Jack would be having. She felt her heart sink. While she wanted him to be concerned for her, she didn't want him freaking out or stressing.

"Bye, bye, duckies!" Kate said to them and they all looked up at her. She picked up her backpack and walked away, she pushed through the trees again, wondering how long it would take her if she ran, or if it was even worth running, working up a sweat again, risk getting more lost. Kate was lost in her own mental debate when suddenly she heard it. More chirping. Kate shook her head, trying to rid the chirps she heard all today from her mind. Back when she was in school Kate could sometime still recall the sound of the school bell even during the summer, when there was clearly, no bell. But the chirps didn't stop.

Kate turned around and her heart sank. All six of the ducklings were scurrying along behind her, tumbling and tripping over themselves and each other. It would be sweet and comical if it wasn't for the fact that they were following Kate. Kate stood and watched them catching up with her, chirping and cheeping manically. "Shoo!" Kate ordered waving them back towards the pond. "Shoo!" She stomped her feet but the ducks just looked at her innocently. "I am not your mommy! Your mother is dead! DEAD!" The words did not have the impact she had hoped for as one of the ducklings nestled down comfortably and gazed up at her. "Damnit." She muttered. "Look," she knelt down. "I am not the mother type, I would not make a good mommy." This had no response from any of the ducklings. "Of course it wouldn't. They are ducklings, not people. You are in a crazy jungle, talking to ducks. _You_ have gone crazy." Kate turned around and left. But she could hear the ducks begin to chirp and cheep and chase after her. She span around. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" She bellowed. "STOP!" This still had no effect on them whatsoever. "REALLY...WHY ARE YOU...oh god." Suddenly, an image of Kate's second grade teacher, the one who smelt bad and always had lipstick on her teeth came to Kate's mind. She said that the first person or animal a duckling laid eyes on would be their mother, it was called imprinting. Kate groaned and buried her face in her hands. She stood there for a few moments and then peeked at them through her fingers. Their beady black eyes blinked up at her, seeing her, not seeing a criminal, or a slut, or a manipulative girl, or a liar, but their mother, the one they can depend on and lean on, the one who feeds them and protects them. Their mommy. Kate sighed. It was a big burden, a huge one at that. But what choice did she have? Kill them? Leave them to die in the jungle? "Well come on, you little cuties." Kate said and began to walk, all the ducklings followed her.

Kate soon got a cross roads. Go to the beach? Or go to the caves? Each would be equally embarrassing and awkward. She would rather run through naked. But Jack might be at the beach now, organizing a search party so the beach it is. Kate led the way to the beach, the ducks hopping along after her.

Soon, she walked onto the beach, the sun wasn't quite set yet actually. In fact it was still quite high. Kate must have gotten turned around back at the pond. None the less, she had been out far too long, and Jack was standing around in a group of Locke, Sayid, Hurley and Sawyer, clearly preparing to find her.

"What is that?" A voice came. It was Charlie. Kate turned and looked at him. He was looking at her. Well, more or less. He was also starting at the ducks behind her. Kate turned around and groaned. The ducks were in a perfect line up, following her clumsily down the sand. She ignored Charlie's laughter and walked up to the group.

"Kate!" Jack said, clearly relieved. Sawyer and the rest of them looked just as happy to see her back safe. "Where the hell were you?"

"Jack, we have a problem." Kate cut to the chase.

"What is it?" Jack asked, frowning.

Kate stepped aside to show Jack her followers. Sawyer and Hurley busted up laughing, but Kate, nor anyone else, saw the humour of the situation.

"You brought ducks here?" Jack asked, confused.

"I didn't bring them here. They followed me!" Kate defended her case.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Kate sighed and walked around the group, demonstrating the ducklings blind faith in their new found mother. When she reached her starting point in the circle she looked up at Jack who was grinning at her. "What are we going to do?" Kate demanded.

"Let them grow, then eat them?" Locke suggested, wiggling one of his hunting knifes at her.

"No!" Kate exclaimed quickly, maybe too quickly, making everyone in the group chuckle and Kate blush.

"I'm kidding, Kate." Locke smirked.

"Not funny." Kate muttered. She looked up at Jack who had a certain something gleaming in his eyes as he watched her, still grinning at her. "What are we going to do, Jack?" She demanded again. "I can't take care of them while helping everyone else!" She said. Jack's grin turned into a smirk. "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no!" She exclaimed. Jack knew she got the point and began to walk away. Kate followed after Jack. The ducklings followed after Kate. "Jack, just wait a second!" She demanded as she followed him into the jungle. "Hold on!" She looked over her shoulder at the ducks trying to keep up with her fast pace. She was conflicted. "Jack! Hold it one second! Please! They can't walk that fast!" He didn't slow down. "HEY!" Kate yelled. "If the monster comes and gets me and I can't get away because I can only care three at time...you'll feel really bad!" She yelled at his retreating back. Jack stopped.

"That isn't funny, Kate." He told her.

"Neither is this." She snapped, watching the little ducks catch up with her. She turned and made a slow walk towards him, his back still turned. "Look at me." She demanded. He turned and looked at her. "Listen to me." She said and they both began to walk slowly to the caves, the ducks following. "This is your way of keeping me out of trouble isn't it? I mean, not your way, but it works for you doesn't it?" She asked. Jack nodded. Kate sighed. "It isn't fair, I didn't ask to become a mother.

"They'll fly away after a while Kate. Go north." He told her.

"No, they can't fly unless taught, remember?" She said. Jack looked at her. "Didn't you ever see Fly Away Home?" She asked. Jack was silent for a minute or so.

"Yes." He said.

"So, unless we can teach them how to fly, or you are storing an airplane somewhere, these guys are stuck with us. And if you are hiding an airplane, we have more important things then teaching them how to fly." Kate laughed. Jack laughed along with her. They reached the caves, they were basically deserted. No one was comfortable moving in quite yet. Jack began to get a small fire going and sat down. Kate was rustling around the caves, gathering up cloth, and twigs.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked her.

"Making them a place to sleep." Kate said. "I guess...I guess I'll have to move here." She said slowly. "I mean, it's better than the beach, more sheltered...and it's safer, but I think that's kind of debatable." She looked pointedly at his sling. "There is water, they'll get washed away in the ocean. Maybe, we can have one designated section for them, like one certain watering hole." Kate eyed the different natural basins of water. "So, that they don't mess up the rest of the water." Kate explained. Jack nodded, but Kate wasn't looking. She scooped all the ducklings into their bed, and went and sat down next to Jack. The ducklings peeped nervously as they settled down, looking back at Kate now and then, checking to make sure she was near. But soon enough, the long day crept up on their tired bodies and one by one they drifted off.

"That movie made me cry." Jack said. Kate looked over at Jack quickly. He looked from the fire to her. "Fly Away Home. I cried in it. I don't know why. I thought it was really sweet."

Kate nodded. "It was." She agreed. She reached out and rubbed his hand. To her delight Jack's fingers closed around her hand and he smiled at her. Kate smiled back. They sat comfortably in silence, hands grasped. "I guess I have no choice." Kate looked at her sleeping babies. "I have to...raise them." She said.

Jack chuckled. "I guess so."

"It still isn't funny." Kate said indignantly.

"It really is." Jack laughed.

"Jack!" Kate giggled.

Jack pulled himself together slightly. "I'm sorry." He said smiling at her. "It is cute. You make it cute, very, very, cute." His twinkling eyes met hers and he squeezed her hand. "But, anything you do is pretty cute." Kate blushed profusely. "You are going to make a wonderful mother." He told her.

"Thank you." Kate whispered. She paused for a moment, still starting at him and finally sucked in a breath and made her move. She leaned and looked at Jacks lips, her eye lids felt heavy so she let them fall slightly. She looked up at Jack who looked as nervous as she felt. But he licked his lips and leaned in, closing the gaps between their lips and kissed her gently. For a few minutes they kissed each other by the fire, experimenting with each other timidly in this new, uncharted, but very good territory. "Jack," Kate finally whispered as the kissing began to get more frantic. They knelt their foreheads together. "I think...I think..." She started, eyes still closed. "I think I would really like it if you would be my ducklings daddy." She said, not daring to open her eyes, still reeling in passion and pleasure of the kiss, and the idiocy of her last comment. But she felt Jacks lips on hers again and she knew he was smiling.

"I'd like that to, Kate."


End file.
